Typically, goods transported by a semi-trailer are put on pallets to facilitate loading and unloading of the vehicle. After the transported goods have been delivered and removed from the pallets used during transportation, the truck operator is often forced to place the empty pallets back on the trailer portion of the vehicle to be returned to the location from which the goods originated. This severely limits any opportunity to use the space in a more profitable manner, such as transporting other goods for hire. Employing a device which permits the operator to haul the pallets exteriorally of the vehicle makes it possible to avoid this problem and, thus, to more efficiently utilize resources. Devices for hauling pallets outside of a vehicle are, in general, known. For example, devices which permit a truck operator to haul pallets on the underside of a semi-trailer are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,564,134 issued to C. Seibert on Jan. 14, 1936 and 4,418,853 issued to J. D. Shaffer on Dec. 6, 1983.